A Promise, Forever
by serindraxx
Summary: What happens to us?" When James decides to ask Lily to marry him, Sirius finds himself worrying about the brotherly bond between them. Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Warning: high containment of tear-jerkiness and slight "Awwww's" to be heard.

James nervously wiped his hands on his pant leg. He looked at the box in his palm, beginning to grin from ear to ear.

"What has you so excited, mate?" Sirius Black asked, throwing his head back carelessly, making a couple of girls behind him swoon.

"I have decided that the time has come to pop the question," James answered, showing the box off, like a miniature trophy.

Remus Lupin nodded his head approvingly. "Very wise choice," he said, smiling gently. "I think Lily is biting her nails in worry, wondering if you are planning on dumping her."

"Wait, I'm confused," Sirius said his expression pensive. "If you pop the question, what happens to us?"

"What do you mean, mate?"

Sirius used his hand to expand his point. "You know, _us!_ Our group!"

Remus sighed, but stuck his nose back in the book he had recently abandoned.

"Padfoot, nothing's going to happen to us… we are still closer than brothers, you know. Lily won't change that."

"But how can you guarantee that? I know that Lily has been an obsession of yours for years. How does tying the knot make this any different?" Sirius said, his face suddenly losing its mask of indifference. He looked almost about to cry.

"It makes it different because no matter what happens with Lily and I, I will always, _always,_ love you." James kneeled beside Sirius's chair, resting his hand on his mate's shoulder.

Sirius sniffled slightly, suddenly wrapping his arms around James's waist, not wanting to let go for fear he might lose him.

Things were never going to be the same.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sirius's qualms about James getting married didn't change; they got worse, to the point where he couldn't sleep at night without tossing and turning.

Remus shook his head at Sirius's worries, but wisely didn't comment. Lily still didn't know James wanted to ask her to marry him or even Sirius's unfounded dread in light of James.

James had discussed it with Remus, trying to decide when best to ask. It certainly wasn't going to be during NEWTs, knowing Lily's wanting to ace every subject.

So when the exams were over, with almost minimal studying on James's part, he decided to surprise her by taking her to a restaurant in Hogsmeade.

He felt nervous, knowing that it was probably not a good idea to ask while a war was going on, a war that either one of them could die in.

All through the meal, he tried to get up the Gryffindor courage for which he was well know, but all he could manage to get out was, "Willyoumarryme?"

Lily looked at him, slowly trying to decipher what he had just asked, not sure whether she should ask for a translation.

James swallowed, moved around the table, and kneeled in front of her, oddly having forgotten to do that the first time he asked.

She looked at him in shock, her mouth forming a question.

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, he asked, slowly, "Will you marry me, Lily?"

She was silent for so long, James felt that old dread welling in his stomach, and looked up at her face.

He was shocked to see the tears running down her face. Her smile was slow in coming, almost as though she thought she was still asleep. When it did, however, her whole face lit with the glow.

"Yes!" she shouted, laughing, and threw her arms around his neck.

The only words he could think to say was, "Wow."

She giggled. "Don't ever make me that nervous ever again," she warned, her severe voice ruined by the grin just now managing to snake onto her face.

"I promise," he whispered against her mouth, letting his feelings invade the kiss he gave her, allowing her to feel the love he had held for her for years.

And that promise he had made to Sirius was kept too; he still felt that way about his best mate, even when he watched Lily walk down the aisle, even when his son was born, even when he died trying to protect his wife and son.

That promise held on till the day Sirius died, leaving nothing behind in its wake.

A/N: I loved writing this. I could imagine Sirius fearing the bond breaking because of Lily. I hope the rest of you could too. Review?

Serindraxx


End file.
